piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremiah's Guide to the Sword
Jeremiah's Guide to the Sword Yeah, there are a lot of guides to the sword on this wiki, but I decided to make one because everyone has a different opinion- I'm just putting mine out there. Hopefully this guide will help you, at least a little bit, to make better decisions with your blade and how to spend those precious skill points. (Maybe you don't even care about skill points, and that's okay. Not everyone does.) So anyway, there are two different parts to this page: The first part is showing what the sword skills are (combo, combat, and passive,) and the second is showing you how you should spend the skill points- of course, that part is my opinion, and you're not gonna be forced to do exactly what I suggest. This page is just here to help you. So, the skills are.... Combo: Hack - The first attack in the sword combo; it is a basic swing at the enemy, dealing really low damage. Unlocked at level 1. Slash - A pretty broad backslash at the enemy; deals more damage than Hack, but it is still only the second combo move. Unlocked at sword level 1. Cleave - An impressive-looking skill that brings a pretty heavy overhead slam down on your enemy; dealing pretty fair damage. (Considering you get this move at sword level 4.) Flourish - Flourish is a really graceful move with your sword. Your pirate, once they have completed Cleave and if you time it right, will do a series of three upward slashes on your enemy, dealing more damage than Cleave does. This is the only CUTLASS combo move that hits your enemy more than once. Flourish is unlocked once you reach sword level 10. Thrust - Thrust is the last combo move that you can perform in the cutlass combo. Thrust is a really impressive stab directly into your enemies stomach. Your pirate will reel back, spinning their sword in the air for the windup (and dramatic effect), and suddenly lurch forward at a pretty impressive speed, driving their blade into the enemies midsection. Deals the most damage of any cutlass combo. This sick move is unlocked at sword level 17. Combat: Sweep - The first combat sword attack your pirate can obtain (unlocked at level 2). I like to call this skill "the ninja move": Your pirate will hunch down, almost hiding your blade, then suddenly lash out with a spinning fury- They will do a 360 spin that will hit any nearby enemy. Brawl - Brawl is the second combat attack you can get, unlocked at level 8. It is a pretty nasty head-butt, aimed directly at your enemies head. The attack itself deals really low damage, but it stuns your enemy, which means they will be unable to attack you for a few seconds. Taunt - The third combat skill that you can get, unlocked at sword level 14. Your pirate doesn't actually hit your enemy with your blade, but they do taunt your enemy- your pirate will make a gesture with your left hand as if you were saying "bring it on!" to your adversary. Your enemy will turn red once you use this skill, and they will be "annoyed" by your taunt, which means they will miss their attacks more often, and the damage they deal will be limited. Blade Storm - The final skill you can unlock with your sword. This truly devastating attack is unlocked at level 20, and believe me, you'll be glad you toughed it out with your sword long enough to get this skill- this skill is nothing less than pure brutality. Your pirate, once the skill is activated, will unleash a REALLY sick onslaught of sword slashes- the cuts are so fast, you can't even tell how many you delivered! Not only that, when the slashing storm is over, your pirate will make one final, deadly move- they will do a 180, and do a REVERSE THRUST right at your enemy. This skill is no doubt the deadliest sword skill of all, and once you unlock it... you'll feel like a blade master, trust me. ;) Passive: Parry - Parry is a passive skill that is unlocked at sword level 6. (A passive skill is a skill that, once unlocked, will always be available to you- however, it will come at random times, and sadly, you don't have the power to make it come when you want it to. But passive skills are really important.) Parry gives you a chance to block an enemy's attack. If you upgrade this skill, it will give you an even higher chance to deflect an enemy attack- so, the higher you rank this skill, the more chance you have to block an enemy's attack. Endurance - Endurance is the second, and last, passive skill you can get with your sword, and it is unlocked at sword level 12. Endurance boosts your total health points. So, if you want more health points, upgrade Endurance. So, now that you know what the skills are and what they do, I have some advice to help you on how to spend the skill points. You can use this, or you might not want to, it's up to you. For ALL the combo moves, I would say upgrade them ALL to AT LEAST rank 3. The combo is a REALLY big part of your sword skill arsenal, and they are very vital to defeating enemies. If you do take my advice, and advance Hack, Slash, Cleave, Flourish, and Thrust to grade 3, you will have spent 15 skill points so far- but trust me, it's worth it. Now to the combat moves... Sweep - I personally love this skill, and I always upgrade it to 5. Sweep & Blade Storm are the only combat moves that have the potential to deal big damage, so take advantage of that. If anything, Sweep deserves rank 3, at the least. Brawl - Don't even get this skill. It's not really worth it. The only time I ever use Brawl is right before I use Blade Storm- if you use Brawl, then Blade Storm right after, it pretty much makes your enemy stop attacking you for like 5 seconds. But, that's the only thing Brawl is good for- it might look cool to use, but the damage isn't worth it. Save a skill point and skip this attack. Taunt - Same as Brawl, don't get this skill- save a point. Blade Storm - You probably upgraded this to 5 before you even read this article- good! This sick skill is worth all those skill points. (Blade Storm AT LEAST needs 4 skill points spent on it.) (So now, if you took my advice all the way so far, you will have spent 25 skill points as of now- 3 on all five of the combo moves (15 total), 5 on Sweep, and 5 on Blade Storm- and you didn't waste time on spending a skill point on Brawl or Taunt, did you?) Passive skills: Parry - Don't get this passive skill. Not worth it! Endurance - Get this skill, upgrade to 3 at least. If you want maximum health, upgrade to 5 (I always upgrade Endurance to 5.) So now... Hack - 3 points Slash - 3 points Cleave - 3 points Flourish - 3 points Thrust - 3 points Sweep - 5 points Brawl - Not obtained, no skill points wasted. Taunt - Not obtained, no skill points wasted. Blade Storm - 5 points Parry - Not obtained, no skill points wasted. Endurance - 5 points If you're like me, this is what your complete sword arsenal will look like at sword level 30, when you're a blade master. Add up all the points spent, and you have spent exactly 30 points- the most you can spend on any weapon. I have to say thank you to you if you took the time reading this. I don't mind if you didn't take my advice at all, to each our own right? We all like different skils that we get on the sword, and we can spend skill points how we please. The sword is a really fun weapon to use, I think you might agree with me that much. Now go have fun in POTCO! Category:Guides